Beso de mariposa
by Scar Prime-Chan
Summary: ha llegado el día tan esperado para el ha pesar de que para mi aun sea mi niño mi bebe ha llegado el momento de que se convierta en hombre en un doncel Tobias canta una cancion en la boda de su niño de su princes recordando como se fue convirtiendo de bebe a niño de niño a hombre y ahora sera esposo madre y el solo tiene un deseo que sea feliz


**hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, para esta historia escuche una hermosa canción llamada Butterfly Kisses de Bob Carlisle y I loved her first de Heartlad espero que le guste la canción**

 **las canciones no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos artista**

 **les dejo la canción traducida de la primera** **canción**

 **Butterfly Kisses-Bob Carlisle**

Hay dos cosas que sé sin dudas:  
Ella Fue enviada desde el cielo  
y ella es la niña pequeña de papá  
Mientras me arrodillo junto a su cama por la noche  
ella le habla a Jesús y yo cierro mis ojos  
y agradezco a Dios por toda la alegría de mi vida  
¡Oh, pero más que nada  
por los besos de mariposa Después de la plegaria de la hora de ir a la cama  
poniendo pequeñas flores blancas en todo su cabello  
"Camina junto al caballo papi, es mi primer paseo"  
"Sé que el pastel se ve gracioso, papi, pero lo Intenté"  
En todo lo que He hecho mal  
sé que debo haber hecho algo bien para merecer un abrazo  
Cada Mañana y besos de mariposa por las noches

Hoy dulces 16  
Cada día se parece un poco a su madre  
Una parte es hombre, la otra parte es niña  
para perfumar para maquillar y cintas y rizos  
probando sus alas en un gran mundo nuevo

Pero recuerdo  
Besos de Mariposa Después de la plegaria de la hora de ir a la cama  
poniendo pequeñas flores blancas en todo su cabello  
"Sabes cuánto te amo, papi, pero si no te importa  
esta vez sólo te besaré en la mejilla "  
En todo lo que He hecho mal  
sé que debo haber hecho algo bien para merecer su amor  
Cada Mañana y besos de mariposa por las noches

Todo el tiempo precioso  
Como el viento, los años pasan  
Preciosa mariposa  
Despliega tus alas y vuela

Ella cambiara su nombre hoy  
Ella Hará una promesa y yo la traicionaré  
Estando en la habitación de los novios contemplándola  
Me preguntó qué estaba pensando Y yo dije  
"No estoy seguro, sólo siento que estoy perdiendo a mi pequeña niña"  
Ella se inclinó, me dio besos de mariposa con su madre allí  
poniendo pequeñas flores blancas en todo su cabello  
"Camina por el pasillo, papi, es la hora",  
"¿Se ve bonito mi traje de novia, papi? ¡Papi, no llores!",

Oh, en todo lo que He hecho mal  
sé que debo haber hecho algo bien para merecer su amor  
Cada Mañana y besos de mariposa  
N Podría pedirle más a Dios, esto es el amor

Sé que tengo que dejarla ir, pero siempre recordaré  
cada abrazo en la mañana y sus besos de mariposa

 **este capitulo va dedicado a Xyori Nadeshiko, espero que te guste**

* * *

There are two things I know without doubt

She was sent from heaven

and she's daddy's little girl

As I kneel beside her bed at night

she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes

and I thank God for all the joy of my life

Oh, but mostly

by butterfly kisses After the prayer time to go to bed

putting small white flowers around her hair

"Walk along the horse Daddy, it's my first ride"

"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I tried"

In everything I've done wrong

I know I must have done something right to deserve a hug

Every morning and butterfly kisses at night

Tobias snape pensaba en una cosa mientras veía a su bebe, a su hijo hermoso severus snape mirándose en el espejo que estaba vestido con una hermosa túnica blanca , así que recordaba dos cosas que estaba seguro que su hijo fue enviado desde el cielo y que el es el niño de el, recordó que mientras el se arrodillaba al lado de la cama por las noches y su hijo hablaba de Jesús, cuando el cerraba los ojos y agradecía a dios por toda la alegría de su vida, y oh pero mas que nada por los besos de mariposa después de las plegarias antes de ir a dormir, poniendo flores blanca en su cabello negro, recordó cuando su hijo monto a su primer caballo y le dijo "camina junto al caballo papa es mi primer paseo y quiero que estés a mi lado". cuando aprendió a cocinar un pastel, le dijo "papi es mi primer pastel se que se ve raro pero lo intente". todo lo que hecho mal se que debo a ver hecho algo bien para merecer un abrazo y un beso de mariposa por las noches , pensó tobias, recordó cuando cumplió los 16 años que cada día que crecía se parecía a su madre y a el, probando sus alas al mundo

Today sweet 16

Every day his mother looks a bit

One part is man, the other party is a girl

to perfume to mask and ribbons and curls

testing their wings in a large new world

pero aun recordaba los besos de mariposa después de rezar antes de dormir, poniendo flores blanca en su cabello. "sabes cuando te amo papa, pero si no te importa te besare en la mejilla" fue lo que dijo su hermoso niño a el una vez, sabia que entre todo lo que había hecho mal debió de hacer algo bueno para merecer los besos de mariposa en las noches y en las mañanas, todo el tiempo los preciosos años que pasan con el tiempo, mariposa hermosa que extienda sus alas y vuela

But I remember

Butterfly Kisses After the prayer time to go to bed

putting small white flowers around her hair

"You know how I love you, Daddy, but if you do not mind

this time only I will kiss you on the cheek "

In everything I've done wrong

I know I must have done something right to deserve her love

Every morning and butterfly kisses at night

All the precious time

Like the wind, the years pass

lovely butterfly

Spread your wings and fly

hoy todo cambiara hará una promesa y yo la entregare, fueron los pensamientos de tobias a ver a su hijo que le sonreía de pie en la sala tobias observo a su hijo con cuidado y severus le pregunto que pienso y le conteste "no estoy, seguro, solo que siento que estoy apunto de perderte mi pequeño". el se recargo en mi y me dio un beso de mariposa, mientras su madre ponía flores blanca en su cabello , "acompáñame por la nave central papa, ya es hora" "¿se ve me bien el vestido, papi? papa por favor no llores"

She changed her name today

She will make a promise and I betray

Being in the room of the couple contemplating

He asked me what I was thinking and I said

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing my little girl"

She leaned over, gave me butterfly kisses with her mother there

putting small white flowers around her hair

"Walk down the aisle, daddy, it's time"

"It looks nice my wedding dress, Daddy? Daddy, do not cry!"

entre todo lo que hecho mal se que debo de haber hecho algo bien, para merecer tu amor cada mañana y esos besos de mariposa, no podría pedirle a mas a dios, esto es lo que es el amor, un hermoso amor. tobias estaba derramando lagrimas mientras pensaba, se que debo dejarlo ir, peros siempre recordare los abrazos de cada mañana y noche, y lo que recordare mas es los besos de mariposa

Oh, all that I have done wrong

I know I must have done something right to deserve her love

Every morning and butterfly kisses

N could ask for more from God, this is love

I know I have to let her go, but always remember

every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses

tobias estaba sentado al lado de su hijo y le sonrió, le extendió su mano a severus que la agarro la mano de su padre para bailar, el baile de padre y de hijo, bailaron por varios ratos, hasta que tobias vio el esposo de su hijo que le pidió permiso de bailar con el. tobias le extendió la mano de su hijo a su yerno, cuando se la entrego, dijo enfrente de todos que cantaría una canción para su hijo y su yerno remus lupin , mientras que estos bailaban

Tobias: Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment, in each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me, just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you some day  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you some day  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
So you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you

cuando tobias empezó a cantar severus y su esposo remus dejaron de bailar mientras escuchaban a tobias cantar, todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos mientras escuchaban la canción, severus se abraza a su esposo remus, que le devolvía el abrazo, eileen corrió con un pañuelo para su hijo que lo agarro y se secaba las lagrimas por la hermosa canción que cantaba su padre, cuando tobias dejo de cantar severus corrió donde su padre y lo abrazo muy fuerte

Severus: te amo padre - dijo severus dándole un beso de mariposa a su padre que la abrazo mientras derramaba lagrimas - seré siempre tu pequeño padre - dijo severus llorando abrazando a su papa mas fuerte - y tu siempre sera mi papi - dijo severus, tobias agarro el pañuelo que tenia su hijo en manos y emperezo a quitarle las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla

Tobias: remus lupin te entrego a mi mayor tesoro cuidarla bien, amalo con locura - dijo tobias a su yerno que le sonrió

Remus : tenlo por seguro señor tobias que cuidare de su hijo y la amare como nunca - dijo remus lupin mirando a su suegro que lo miro

Tobias: te entrego a mi mayor regalo cuidarlo bien - dijo tobias besando la mano de su hijo que le dio un beso en la frente a su padre, remus agarro la mano de su esposo y se fue a la pista de baile a bailar. eileen se acerco a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios y le dio una sonrisa

Eileen: hiciste un buen trabajo tobias - dijo eileen a su esposa que le sonrió

Tobias: gracias eileen - dijo tobias agarrando la mano de su esposa, esta le dio un apretón, recargo su cabeza en el hombre de tobias y vieron a la pareja de recién casado bailar

* * *

 **eso fue todo, espero que le aya gustado, les dejo la traducción de la segunda canción**

 **I loved her first - Heartland**

Mira a los dos bailando de esa manera  
Perdidos en el momento y en sus caras  
Está tan enamorados que se siente solos solo en este lugar  
Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo  
Yo era suficiente para ella no hace mucho tiempo  
Yo era su número uno  
Ella me lo dijo  
Y todavía ella lo es todo para mí  
Como ella lo sabe  
Así que tenga cuidado cuando tenga a mi niña  
El tiempo cambia todo  
La vida debe continuar  
Y yo no voy a interponer en su camino

Pero yo la amé primero y la abrace primero  
Y un lugar en mi corazón siempre será suyo  
Desde la primera bocanada de aire que respiró  
La primera vez que me sonrió  
Yo sabía que el amor de un padre es muy profundo  
Y rece para que ella te encontrara algún día  
Pero aún así es difícil dejarla ir  
yo la amé primero

Cómo puede esa mujer hermosa estar con usted  
Es la misma cara pecosa que conocí  
A quien leí todos los cuentos de hadas  
Y metí en la cama todas las noches  
Y supe la primera vez que te ví con ella  
Que era sólo cuestión de tiempo

Pero yo la amé primero y la abrace primero  
Y un lugar en mi corazón siempre será suyo  
Desde la primera bocanada de aire que respiraba  
La primera vez que me sonrió  
Yo sabía que el amor de un padre es muy fuerte  
Y rece para que ella te encontrara algún día  
Pero aún así es difícil dejarla ir  
yo la amé primero

Desde la primera bocanada de aire que respiró  
La primera vez que me sonrió  
Yo sabía que el amor de un padre es muy fuerte  
Algún día ustedes sabrán lo que estoy pasando  
Cuando un milagro sonríe a usted  
yo la amé primero

 **que les pareció la historia ¿?**


End file.
